Just Between You And Me
'''Just Between You and Me: Reprise 'is an RP created and GM'd by Keiran and is based off of the writings of Mason Berube. The story of the RP itself is considered a part of the original story's canon, as a sequel to the book being written, and tells of a certain group of humans and hybrids who are trying to get the best of each other. It could be considered a survival RP and is known for it's dark and twisted themes. The RP was created in 2010. Out of Character Thread - In Character Thread - The RP is still running. Story A few light years away, not too many mind you, there is a small planet called Mundus. This little green-and-blue planet is eerily like Earth; the languages, the plants, the year the day, even the countries are all the same. There are even humans on this little planet. The only difference between them seems to be the presence of humanoid animal creatures that the people of Mundus call Demons. Demons and Humans have worked in harmony for many years, but like on Earth, there is a race that was ostracized: The Hybrids. Also called ''Half-Breeds or Mutts, Hybrids are beings borne of liaisons between Humans and Demons, and thus are neither one nor the other. They were once used as slaves, an object to be sold at one’s desgression. A Hybrid could always be told as such, even if there is only one of the opposite species in an otherwise pure line. Often they have only one animal feature, unlike the Demons multiple traits, and they have the damning eyes. The eyes of a Hybrid have no pupils and the part of the eye outside the iris, the sclera, is the deepest of blacks instead white with little red veins. On the Turn 7412, 1112 AD in Earth terms, the King of Mundus, Mathias Micheal Cordall, changed the laws on Hybrids, making all Hybrids legal citizens, giving them rights and freedoms, and making it punishable by law to use them as slaves. And for a long time, that was how it was. It is now Turn 8310, 2010 in Earth terms, and King Mathias’ empire has long since crumbled. The Demons are dead, extinct, at least the pure-blood ones, victims of genocide and inbreeding. The Half-Breeds that have survived are slaves once more but instead of acting as menial workers or as maids or servants as they once were, they are now sent to brothels and whorehouses. Not even the young are exempt from this fate, as they are deemed at tradable good -- not as a child -- and are not subject to the laws of pedophilia. And that’s all that Half-Breeds are in this era of temptation and pleasure; a tradable good to be used for pleasure and profit, a business object with no accountable thoughts or emotions. A living doll for use and abuse. But some of the younger Hybrids hide in the business world, for a time, wearing sunglasses or contacts to hide their damning eyes and clothing to hide their visible animal trait; going to school and living in orphanages or, rarely, living with their parents. And a few Hybrids who have been takne from their better, happy lives to the lives of sexual servitude, are planning a revolt. Will it succeed? Well, that’s up to them. Goals of the RP Which side of the RP a player gets to play is dependent on the character they create. There are two choices, each with very different goals. There is the Business World, which includes those who run the brothels, the patrons, the guards, the police and all those who support the brothels. And there is the Rebellion, which includes the Hybrids and those against the brothels. If you are part of the Business World your goals are quite simple: Squash the Rebellion and increase your profits. The more Half-Breeds in the brothel, the more money you get and the more patrons will enjoy it. For the Rebellion, your goal is much less clear. Do you merely wish to survive? To escape slavery and your humiliation? Or do you wish to change the world? Bring Peace and Equality? Would you create a safe-haven and keep the destructive Humans from it? Would you dive into the brothels in the dead of night to save the Half-Breeds? The choice is yours. Extra Info There will be a limited number of spots for both Brothel Owner and the Rescue Team. This may change depending on what your characters do. Not applicable any longer. There will be no explicited sexual content in the OOC or the IC. If you want such a thing to happen to your character and it to be included as part of what happens to your character, you may write it and send it to the GM in an email. Allusions to such happening, if they are not detailed or explicited, are acceptable. If your character is a Hybrid that is out of the brothel and not part of the rescue team you must give a reasonable explanation for why the Business World has not found your character. Holograms are acceptable provided your character has a way to keep it on them at all times. All parts of the Business World must be Human. If your character is trying to make a safe-haven, it would be advisable for your character to be Human and quite wealthy. Don't have to though. CS Format *Name: *Species: Human or Hybrid *Sub-species: Hybrid only *Gender: *Age: None under seven years of age. Hybrids age at the same rate as Humans. *Description: Please be detailed and include one phyical animal trait for Hybrids. Trait can be hidable ex. Cat ears under hat; Tail around waist. *Clothing/Weapons: *Goal/Occupation: *Personality: *History: Accepted Characters Player Characters *Jeremy Cornwall – counterfeitself ~ Investment Banker and Lover to Mina Dupuis *Drake Thorn – nicomon ~ Harrison’s Second-in-Command in the Rescue Team *Kitsun Flam – Livik ~ Hybrid With a Grudge Against Red Max in Action *92 – ViviGlow ~ An Expensive Pet Being Shipped to an Abusive Mistress *Samuel 'Sam' Fernandez – sam4books ~ A Hybrid On the Run *Mina Dupuis – counterfeitself ~ Guard and Lover of Jeremy Cornwall *Matilda ‘Mattie’ Brooks – DoctressWho ~ A Personal Slave to Red Max, A Fighter to the Last *Camillia ‘Cami’ Hawthe – Kyuu ~ Once a Beautiful Person, Now a Living Doll *Jerry Red Max – Slipslash ~ A Sadistic Brothel Owner / Drug Dealer *Benjamin Markus – Zako ~ Bounty Hunter *Ian Agmod – Livik ~ A Pet With a Heart of Gold and a Good Master *Lazaro Uridar – Gigafist ~ Bounty Hunter Helping Hybrids Hold *Kala Porter – Tragedy_and_Comedy ~ Barmaid to Red Max *Tommy Cobb – Tuor ~ Brutal Second-in-Command to Rex Max *Alexander ‘Alex’ Chance – Musicmac ~ Store Owner / Gentleman Theif *Hobs L. Domenico – Mastermind001 ~ Bounty Hunter *Malon Carmela Sol – Kougaiji+Sesshomaru ~ A Sadistic Brothel Owner with No Inclination to Beat Hybrids *Lawrence ‘The Law’ Gallagher – Chaseleon ~ A Vengeful Hybrid With a Knack for Violence *Anderson ‘Andy’ Calhoun – akuma616 ~ A Hybrid Hiding from the World Dreaming of Freedom Hold *Chame Merkantalte – Doctress Who ~ An Spy Trying to Change His Ways *Graziella D’Amore – mute_soul ~ A Hybrid Wishing to Protect Hold *Louise Caldwell – Bolts ~ A Veterinary Whom Hates Animals… And Hybrids *Fiona Ravencrest – LikeAFawks ~ A Slave Whom Attacks And Annoys Her Captives *Steven Skade – Nightreaper ~ A Hybrid With Nothing to Lose *Vasco Lockwood – Musicmac ~ A Music Player who Wants No Trouble *Rune Otoye – Reiu ~ A Hybrid who Works with Mother to Survive *Carlos Bianchi – Neowarrior7 ~ A Brothel Owner Out For Fun *Rebecca Wheeler – Jasthn ~ A Hybrid with a Terrible Fashion Sense Non Player Characters *Harrison Hale ~ A Calm Leader With a Horrific Past *Lucien Kalen ~ Brothel Owner Fighting To Be Better Than His Father *Rikka Anita Dnais ~ Sadistic Creeper With a Whip *Damian Malik ~ BDSM Slave With Hope For a Better Future *Severus Blake ~ Callus Bastard With a Good Heart *Patrick Hogan ~ Owner of Ian Agmod, Hybrid Sympathizer *Dr. Damian ‘Doc Dame’ Malik ~ Doctor With a Vendetta Against The Government *Icarus Hytham ~ A Slave Who Has Appearance Issues *Tranq Galen ~ A Good Guy Who Won’t Admit It *Silas ~ A Hybrid More Animal Than Man *Leander Hunter ~ A Hateful Hybrid with No Empathy Original Story The orginal story centers around a Cat Hybrid named Tobias, who, by the time the RP starts, has died. The original Just Between You and Me show how harshly Hybrids are treated, but also how love turns to abuse and how systematic abuse affects the mind of sentient beings, how they accept it as normal and how hard is is to change from this belief. The book is past the planning stage and is in the writing stage. Category:RPs